La Pijamada
by Chica Joker
Summary: -No creo que Italia sea tan hombre como para aceptar tener una aventura, amour... -Eso piensas, pero el chico es mas picaron de lo que te imaginas... La fiesta de cumpleaños de Italia, en una pijamada con las demas naciones, Resultado? Este fic .


**Hetalia.**

**La Pijamada.**

Italia Feliciano era conocido por ser una persona de lo más sociable, así que para el dia de su cumpleaños decidió organizar una pijamada para invitar a los demás países. A Alemania no le pareció que fuera buena idea, pero al final terminó por acceder y poner su casa para dicha reunión. Japón creyó que era algo extravagante, pero como quería conocer de cerca de sus amigos aceptó la invitación.

América, por su parte, estaba indeciso a asistir, pero vio a su hermano Canadá tan entusiasmado que aceptó ir. Francia respondió inmediatamente con un sí, pues le agradaba la idea de dormir rodeado de más naciones, je, je.

Rusia aceptó, puesto que de ese modo su hermana menor Bielorrusia estaría alejada de él, ya que ésta llevaba varios días acosándolo y no hallaba la manera de quitársela de encima. China aceptó la invitación para convencer a Japón de que era su hermano menor además de que le debía respeto y reconocimiento.

Inglaterra decidió ir, pero se llevó la terrible sorpresa de que Francia estaba en ese mismo lugar, así que las peleas no se hicieron esperar entre estos dos, por fortuna Alemania puso orden para que no arruinaran el cumpleaños de su amigo Italia. Lovino, en cambio, le dijo a su hermano que no quería celebrar su cumpleaños con estupideces como una pijamada, y le dijo que se iría a celebrarlo con España y Grecia.

La pijamada empezó con la llegada de los países invitados. Alemania preparó una casa enorme, con varias habitaciones. Italia preparó la comida, incluyendo toneladas de pasta. Alemania sirvió varios tarros de su mejor cerveza e invitó a unas bailarinas.

-Alemania, esas chicas serán muy bonitas, pero, ¿Crees que Italia esté preparado para ellas? Por que la verdad, no lo veo como la clase de hombre que acepte tener una aventura…-Le decía Francia mientras sorbía un poco de la fría bebida alemana.

-Eso piensas, pero el chico es más picaron de lo que te imaginas.

-Bueno, mon ceur, eso ya lo veremos.

-Créeme, todo el tiempo se lo pasa hablando de lo hermosas que son las chicas y de cuanto le gustaría una de novia.

-Tal vez lo dice para ocultar su falta de hombría.

-¡Francia!

-Oui, y te lo demostraré. Ejem… Italia, ven, necesito hablar contigo, amour…-Dirigiéndose a Italia con voz cantarina.

-Claro, Francia niichan, ¿Qué necesitas? Ve~

-¿Recuerdas el otro dia que fuiste a mi casa y me preguntaste lo que quería decir la palabra coito?

-Ve… Si, si lo recuerdo.

Alemania escupió la cerveza que había bebido al oír semejante pregunta.

-¡¿Que qué le preguntaste a este idiota, Italia?!-Interrogó el germano indignado.

-Oh, Italia…-Prosiguió Francia-¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije que significa?

-Pues, si, pero se me olvidó…

Francia y Alemania cayeron de espaldas al escuchar la respuesta tonta de Italia.

-Te lo dije, Alemania… Ese tonto de Italia no sabe lo que es el coito, ni sabe como practicarlo con una chica, no sabrá que hacer con las bailarinas…

-Agh… Francia, sólo son bailarinas… No harán otra cosa, pervertido…

-Oui, me temía que solo contrataras bailarinas, así que llamé a la agencia y les dije que siempre no las necesitamos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡Ya había dejado un depósito de 500 euros por ellas, idiota!

-Tranquilo, amour, que he contratado a las chicas más sexys de Francia, ellas no solo van a bailar…

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué más van a hacer?-Alemania no le latía ni pizca lo que el galo quería decir.

-Pues es lógico, van a bailar, mientras se desvisten con suma sensualidad, mostrando sus esbeltos y bellos cuerpos, al son de las canciones más eróticas de mi patria. Oh, la, la… Será la pijamada más apasionada que haya vivido en toda mi vida…

-¡Eres un idiota, un bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre contratar a esas zorras en la pijamada del cumpleaños de Italia?! ¡No es una despedida de soltero!

Los demás países voltearon a ver la escena, Alemania tomando por el cuello de la camiseta a Francia, y éste tratando de calmarlo con una sonrisa descarada. China intervino, pues era el único que había oído con suma atención el asunto que se traían los dos países europeos.

-Bueno, creo que no es adecuado que traigan chicas a esta reunión, y menos si se trata de un cumpleaños. Pero si las chicas ya están en camino, pues, aru...

-¡China! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa?! Se trata del cumpleaños del pequeño de Italia, es un inocente…-Decía Canadá, algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, eso lo dices por que vas por el mismo camino que él, ninguno de ustedes dos son capaces de estar íntimamente con una chica, por más bella que sea.- Les dijo Inglaterra, señalando a Italia y a Canadá-Tú, Canadá, eres muy amable y lindo niño, jamás te portas a la altura.

-Eh… No, no es verdad, yo…-Canadá se inhibió y ya no supo que decir, pero América se metió a defenderlo.

-Estoy seguro, my friend, que si Canadá quiere puede ser un hombre, ¿Verdad, Bro?

-Pues… Pues… Yo… Creo…

-No me hagan reír, que esto no es una comedia.-Alemania estaba ya molesto-Si pueden o no estar con una chica, eso no es asunto nuestro. Y tú, Francia, más te vale que te lleves a esas mujeres, por que nadie aquí tendrá nada que ver con ellas.

-Hmm… ¿Eso quiere decir que las dejas para mí solo? Oh, doceur, no soy un egoísta, deseo compartirlas, si las contraté para todos. No seas un aguafiestas…

-¡¿Aguafiestas yo?! ¡Estás equivocado! Y te lo voy a demostrar.

-¿Cómo? Si pretendes que me las lleve, creo que haré mi pijamada yo mismo, de todas formas, Angleterre no sería capaz de estar con alguna de ellas.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me metes en ese lío? ¡Loco del vino eres un imbécil, y te demostraré que si puedo con una… Digo, dos o tres de ellas!

-Ya lo veremos, mon ceur, pero te tengo en baja expectativa. Es más probable que China deje de copiar a Japón en todo antes de ver que tú folles con más de una mademoiselle…

-¡¿Qué deje yo qué?! ¡Yo no le copio a Japón, aru!-Intervino indignado el país asiático-¡Discúlpate, rubia!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, copia todo?! ¡Te reto a un duelo con espada! ¡No podrás vencer mi esgrima!

-¡Cuando quieras, nena francesa, aru!-Contestó China harto de ser visto como el doble de Japón.

-Tranquilo China…-Se acercó Japón-No tomes todo tan literal, aunque de verdad si me copias mis mangas y ánimes, como mi Hello Kitty, tienes una gatita parecida.

-¡No, no, no, no…!-Replicó China-¡Todo es original, aru!

-Como sea, Angleterre, trae las armas.

-Óyeme, tarado, ¿Crees que soy tu criado, o qué demonios?-Respondió Inglaterra de brazos cruzados.

-Recuerda la guerra de los cien años… O en tu caso, la guerra de los cien descalabros…-Le recordaba Francia a Inglaterra cantando.

-¡Ya me cansé de eso, y China tiene razón, niñita rubia!

-¡No soy una niñita, cejudo!

-¡Ja, ja, ja…! Canadá, ¿No te da gusto que tú y yo no nos peleemos como ellos? ¡I´m the Hero!

-Bueno… Es solo que… Pues la verdad…. A veces… A veces me confunden contigo, y salgo golpeado todo el tiempo, y todo por tus malos actos, si pudieras ser un poquito más…

-¡¿Un poquito más qué?!-Preguntó América indignado.

-Educado…-Contestó Canadá en voz muy baja y calmada.

-No te escuché…. ¡¿Más qué?!-Preguntó de nuevo América molesto.

-¡EDUCADO, TARADO, EDUCADO!

-¡Ca… Canadá!-Retrocedió América espantado.

-¡Uh!-Se escuchó entre los presentes alrededor.

-¡ERES UN GROSERO, TODO EL TIEMPO ME GOLPEAN POR TU CULPA Y CUANDO TE DIGO ALGO ME SALES CON QUE ERES EL HÉROE, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN CHIFLADO MIMADO QUE SE CREE SUPERIOR!

-¡No es verdad, Canadá, soy mejor y…!

-NO, NO ERES MEJOR QUE NADIE, ERES UN TARADO, UN INFANTIL Y NO SABES VER LAS CUALIDADES DE LOS DEMÁS, CREES QUE HACIENDOTE EL IMPORTANTE IMPRESIONAS A CUALQUIERA, PERO LO UNICO QUE CONSIGUES ES QUE SE BURLEN DE TUS FANTASIAS DE BEBE!

-¡Canadá, ya basta!-Le pidió Inglaterra, deteniéndolo del brazo-Podemos hablar en privado.

-¡ADEMAS, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TODO EL TIEMPO TE APROVECHES DE MI, Y ME PEGUES TU ESTUPIDA BANDERITA EN LA FRENTE, JUSTO ENCIMA DE MI HOJITA DE MAPLE! ¡ERES ODIOSO!

-¡Canadá… Eso es mentira… Yo soy un buen hermano, y te cuido, nunca te han pegado por parecerte a mi, ¿O si? Y tú, tú eres un tonto… Si, eso eres, un tonto y… y…. Un lento, si, y no eres bueno en los deportes y… y también tonto!

-¡ESO YA LO DIJISTE DOS VECES, Y TU NO ERES UN TONTO, ERES UN IMBECIL, UN TARADO, TU COMIDA TE ENGORDA MUCHO Y TE TAPA LAS ARTERIAS, ODIO TU COMIDA DEL PAYASO Y TUS PAPITAS FRITAS! ¡¿ Y SABES QUE MAS?! ¡ME MOLESTA QUE TODO EL TIEMPO TE JACTES DE SER UN SUPER PAIS CUANDO NECESITAS A LOS DEMÁS PARA QUE HAGAN TODO POR TI, POR QUE ERES UN INUTIL!

-¡Canadá, ya cállate, estas hiriendo a tu hermano!-Le pidió Inglaterra, desconociendo el carácter del pequeño ojos violetas.

-Yo… Yo… Yo… ¡Buah!-Se echó a llorar el país de las barras y estrellas mientras caía de rodillas, derrotado por su hermanito, al cual siempre le va mal por su culpa-¡Ca… Canadá…. Eres malo conmigo…! ¡Buah!

-¡Canadá, te desconozco! No sabia que pensabas eso de tu hermano.-Inglaterra se puso a la altura de América-No está bien que peleen, y menos delante de los demás.

-¡Bueno… Es que yo…!-Canadá apuntaba a América-¡Él se la pasa molestando a todos y yo pago las consecuencias! ¡Es injusto!

-Mira, Angleterre, que tus hermanitos no respeten tu autoridad, eso si es de dar risa…

-¡Cállate, Francesita! ¡No te metas en esto!

-¡Mejor cállense todos, sus problemas me aburren!-Gritó Alemania perdiendo la paciencia.

-China, no olvido que me copiaste la versión de Naruto, y además que te robaste la idea de un manga que estaba planeando para finales de año.-Reprochó Japón con su mirada seria.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de decir esas tonterías, aru?!-Le respondió China.

-Qué divertido, todos peleando, eso me emociona e inunda mi corazón de un sentimiento de satisfacción, verlos destruirse de verdad me agrada y acoge mi alma de regocijo…-Comentaba Rusia, quien no había hablado para nada en toda la noche, provocando las miradas de terror en los demás países.

-¡SILENCIO!-Se levantó Italia sobre una silla, gritando-¡Ve~… Esta es mi pijamada, no la arruinen, es un dia de fiesta! ¡Divirtámonos!

Todos estaban avergonzados. Italia los había juntado para hacer una reunión entretenida, se estaba pasando a ser una pelea sin sentido. En eso, llegaron las ¨bailarinas¨ de Francia, quienes empezaron por felicitar al cumpleañero, con un lindo baile, mientras todos los demás les aplaudían.

-Alemania, me he equivocado, amour, reconozco que el chico si tiene encanto con las cheries, pero no más que yo, eso está claro.

-Cómo digas, Francis, Italia no es un tonto, puede ser ignorante o inocente hasta cierto punto, pero cuando se trata de diversión, es un experto.

Todos estaban divertidos, comiendo la tarta de chocolate que le trajeron a Feliciano, bailando con las chicas, al final, todo se dio de manera respetuosa y sin tantas "Formalidades Francesas", entendiéndose de sus ideas pervertidas, Alemania ingiriendo cerveza como agua, Japón perdiendo la vergüenza, China planeando un manga, Rusia dejando su tubería a un lado y sonriendo al ver los bailes, Inglaterra consolando a América, pues éste seguía llorando, Canadá pidiéndole disculpas, pero al final terminaron riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

En otra parte del mundo, Lovino, sentado en una silla con forma de osito, al frente de él una mesa de mariposa, globos de colores por todos lados, y España y Grecia con gorritos y espanta suegras.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños… Ita-chan!-Gritaron al unísono a Italia.

-Espero que ese tonto de mi hermano se lo pase igual de mal que yo…-Pensaba con los ojos entre cerrados, y molesto el pobre de Lovino.

FIN.

Bueno, este fic no tiene nada de historia, solo se me ocurrió y pensé, ¿Cómo sería una pijamada en el cumpleaños del inocente Italia? Rodeado de tantos países locos no es de esperar un buen final, ¡Je, je, je! Reviews son aceptados. Creacion del gran genio Hidekaz, ah... Un verdadero talento, je, je... Reviews, please!

PD: Ya se que Italia hizo esa pregunta sobre que era el coito en otra epoca, pero lo use para la trama. Dios, siento que fueron muchos errores... -(Horrores, boba!) Ya basta, Light, me presionas! -Saludos, y aqui tienen la correccion. ^.^ -Fijate la proxima, o vas a perder lectores, que nos han costado trabajo ganar! Si supiera tu verdadero nombre, lo escribiria en la Death Note, ja, ja, ja, Te imaginas morir al encontrarte con Francia?! -Buah! Basta, Light, no me asusutes, y jamas te dire mi nombre y el nick no sirve para ello! -Tsk! Te salvaste, tonta!


End file.
